list_of_fiction_set_in_citiesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of fiction set in Chicago Illinois
This list shows confirmation on what the city of Chicago has been. 1896 Chicago Fast Mail NYC RR (1896) Chicago and the Buffalo Express (1896) 1897 Chicago Police Parade (1897) Armors Electric Trolley (1897) Cattle Driven to Slaughter (1897) Corner of Madison Streets (1897) Sheep Run Chicago Stock Yards (1897) 1983 National Lampoons Vacation (1983) Risky Business (1983) 1984 Sixteen Candles (1984) Streets of Fire (1984) Super girl (1984) The Terminator (1984) 1985 The Breakfast Club (1985) Code of Silence (1985) Weird Science (1985) 1986 Wildcats (1986) Lucas (1986) Top Gun (1986) Raw Deal (1986) Ferris Bullers Day Off (1986) About Last Night (1986) Running Scared (1986) Club Parades (1986) Nothing in Common (1986) Man hunter (1986) The Color of Money (1986) 1987 Light of Day (1987) The Untouchables (1987) The Adventures of Babysitting (1987) End of the Line (1987)' Planes Trains and Automobiles (1987) She's Having a Baby (1987) 1988 Above the Law (1988) Poltergeist III (1988) Red Heat (1988) Midnight Run (1988) Things Change (1988) Eight Men Out (1988) Childs Play (1988) 1989 Major League (1989) When Harry Met Sally (1989) Uncle Buck (1989) The Package (1989) Next of Kin (1989) National Lampoons Christmas Vacation (1989) 1990 Flat liners (1990) Goodfellas (1990) Marked of Death (1990) Childs Play 2 (1990) Home Alone (1990) 1991 Backdraft (1991) Terminator 2 Judgment Day (1991) 1992 Waynes World (1992) Gladiator (1992) A League of their Own (1992) Candyman (1992) 1993 Mad Dog and Glory (1993) Sleepiness in Seattle (1993) The Fugitive (1993) Rudy (1993) Biker Mice From Mars (1993) Waynes World 2 (1993) 1995 While You Were Sleeping (1995) Savage Dragon (1995) A Family Thing (1995) Primal Fear (1995) ExoSquad (1995) 1996 Mission Impossible (1996) Chain Reaction (1996) The Chamber (1996) Space Jam (1996) 1997 The Relic (1997) My Best friends Wedding (1997) The Jackal (1997) Home Alone 3 (1997) 1998 US Marshalls (1998) Mercury Rising (1998) He Got Game (1998) Hope Floats (1998) The Negotiator (1998) 1999 Payback (1999) Stir of Echoes (1999) The Six Sense (1999) The Whole Nine Yards (1999) High Fidelity (1999) 2000 Meet the Parents (2000) What Women Want (2000) 2001 Hardball (2001) Halo Combat Evolved (2001) Ocean's Eleven (2001) The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) Ali (2001) 2002 My Big Fat Greek Wedding (2002) Road to Perdition (2002) The Cat Returns (2002) Barborshop (2002) Solaris (2002) The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) Chicago (2002) Maid in Matthattan (2002) 2003 Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) Teen Titans TV Series (2003) The Company (2003) Crimson Skies High Road To Revenge (2003) The Lord Of The Rings: The Return of the King (2003) 2004 Barbershop 2: Back in Business (2004) Spider-Man 2 (2004) Wicker Park (2004) I, Robot (2004) Yu-Gi-Oh!: GX (2004) Shall We Dance (2004) The Incredibles (2004) The Incredibles Video Game (2004) Halo 2 (2004) Christmas with the Kranks (2004) Ocean's Twelve (2004) Meet the Fockers (2004) 2005 The Amityville Horror (2005) Batman Begins (2005) Casting About (2005) Prison Break TV Series (2005) Proof (2005) American Gun (2005) Fear First Encounter (2005) The Weather Man (2005) Derailed (2005) 2006 Bambi II (2006) I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With (2006) The Break Up (2006) The Lake House (2006) Biker Mice From Mars (2006) Stranger than Fiction (2006) Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006) Flag of Our Fathers (2006) Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006) The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginng (2006) 2007 Chicago 10 (2007) Spider-Man 3 (2007) Transformers The Game (2007) Rataouille (2007) Baccano (2007) Halo 3 (2007) The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) 2008 The Promotion (2008) Kung Fu Panda (2008) Wanted (2008) The Dark Knight (2008) Traitor (2008) Eagle Eye (2008) Lego Batman Video Game (2008) The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008)' Resistance 2 (2008) Call of Duty World at War (2008) Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe (2008) 2009 Fear 2 Project Origin (2009) Terminator Salvation (2009) Public Enemies (2009) Batman Arkham Asylum (2009) 2010 Halo Legends (2010) Metro 2033 (2010) Transformers War For Cybertron (2010) Megamind (2010) Call of Duty Black Ops (2010) Young Justice Season 1 (2010) Transformers Prime (2010) Tron Evolution (2010) Little Fockers (2010) 2011 Shameless (2011) The Mechanic (2011) The Dilemma (2011) The Interrupters (2011) Rango (2011) Killzone 3 (2011) Source Code (2011) Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Super 8 (2011) Transformers Dark of The Moon Video Game (2011) Transformers Dark of The Moon (2011) Fear 3 (2011) Colombiana (2011) Thundercats (2011) Contagion (2011) The Playboy Club (2011) Gears of War 3 (2011) Guilty Crown (2011) Batman Arkham City (2011) In Time (2011) Puss in Boots (2011) 2012 The Vow (2012) LOL (2012) Tron Uprising (2012) Cinderella 3D (2012) Lego Batman 2 DC Super Heroes (2012) The Bourne Legacy (2012) Darksiders II (2012) Transformers Fall of Cybertron (2012) Halo 4 (2012) Call of Duty Black Ops II (2012) Hitman Absolution (2012) 2013 Parker (2013) Charlie Countryman (2013) Drinking Buddies (2013) Attack on Titan Season 1 (2013) Injustice Gods Among Us Comic (2013) Injustice Gods Among Us Video Game (2013) Metro The Last Light (2013) Now You See Me (2013) Man of Steel (2013) The Grand Piano (2013) Bayonetta Bloody Fate (2013) Batman Arkham Origins (2013) Call of Duty Ghosts (2013) Killzone Shadow Fall (2013) Dead Rising 3 (2013) Frozen (2013) Dhoom 3 (2013) 2014 Chicago PD (2014) Divergent (2014) Watch Dogs (2014) Maleficent (2014) Transformers Age of Extinction (2014) Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) Destiny (2014) Middle Earth Shadow of War (2014) Big Hero 6 (2014) Call of Duty Advanced Warfare (2014) The Crew (2014) Mune Gaurdian of the Moon (2014) 2015 Jupiter Ascending (2015) Dying Light (2015) Project Almanac (2015) Resident Evil Revelations 2 (2015) Insurgent (2015) Mortal Kombat 10 (2015) Sense 8 (2015) Terminator Genisys (2015) Batman Arkham Knight (2015) Hitman Agent 47 (2015) Transformers Devastation (2015) Halo 5 Guardians (2015) Call of Duty Black Ops III (2015) 2016 The Lion Guard (2016) Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) Batman v Superman (2016) Justice League Vs. Teen Titans (2016) Barbershop 3 The Next Cut (2016)' 91 Days (2016) Suicide Squad (2016) Gears of War 4 (2016) Call of Duty Infinite Warfare (2016) 2017 Attack on Titan Season 2 (2017) The Big Sick (2017) Lego Batman Movie (2017) Blame! Movie (2017) Nier Automata (2017) Kong Skull Island (2017) Mass Effect Andromeda (2017) Teen Titans Judas Contract (2017) Injustice 2 Comic (2017) Injustice 2 Video Game (2017) Transformers The Last Knight (2017) It (2017) Destiny 2 (2017) Segoku Night Blood (2017) The Ancient Magnus Bride (2017) Justice League (2017) Wolfenstien II: The New Colossus (2017) Call of Duty WWII (2017) 2018 Batman Gotham by Gaslight (2018) Maze Runner Death Cure (2018) Death Wish (2018) Gringo (2018) Batman Ninja (2018) Rampage (2018) Detroit Become Human (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Lego The Incredibles (2018) The Crew 2 (2018) Attack on Titan Season 3 Part 1 (2018) How It Ends (2018) World at Warcraft Battle for Azeroth (2018) Destiny 2 Forsaken (2018) Next Gen (2018) Halloween (2018) Widows (2018) The Dragon Prince Season 1 (2018) El Chicano (2018) Titans Season 1 (2018) Call of Duty Black Ops 4 (2018), Starlink Battle for Atlas (2018) Spyro Reignited Trilogy (2018) The Christmas Chronicles (2018) Aquaman (2018) Darksiders III (2018) Bumblebee (2018) The Mule (2018) Watership Down (2018) 2019 Escape Room (2019) Birds of a Feather (2019) Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019) Alita Battle Angel (2019) Metro Exodus (2019), Dragon Prince Season 2 (2019) Captive State (2019) Pet Sematary (2019) Mortal Kombat 11 (2019), A Dog's Journey (2019) A Plague Tale Innocence (2019), Rage 2 (2019), Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2019) Childs Play (2019) Beats (2019) Attack on Titan Season 3 Part 2 (2019) Batman Hush (2019) Another Life (2019) Teacher (2019) It Chapter 2 (2019) Carnival Row Season 1 (2019) Gears of War 5 (2019), Night Hunter (2019) Batwoman Season 1 (2019) Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil (2019) The Current War (2019) Terminator Dark Fate (2019) Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order (2019), Cats (2019) 2020 Ori and the Will of the Wisps (2020), Empire of Sins (2020) Cyberpunk 2077 (2020), Candyman (2020) Dying Light 2 (2020) Halo Infinite (2020) 2021 Mortal Kombat 12 (2021) The Almighty Street Team (2021)